


二月二龙抬头    pwp小破车一发完

by dadoujun



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 失忆吸血鬼德×吸血鬼亲王哈





	二月二龙抬头    pwp小破车一发完

夜晚的马尔福庄园静的连风声都没有，冷清的月光从层层叠叠的树叶中挤出，树影斑驳。  
年轻的马尔福家主靠坐在椅子右扶手上，饶有兴味的观察着自己的储备粮。他有一头浓密且杂乱的黑发，鼻梁英挺，一身不太合身的服饰，松松垮垮的穿着露出胸膛上点点红痕。  
他只是跪着，抬头看德拉科也不说话。  
“我喝了那该死的东西。”这可恶的绿色眼睛。德拉科愤愤，他永远不能对这双仿佛施了诅咒的眼睛说不。该死的，明明我才是主人，为什么要听从一个储备粮的安排。  
“那就好，德拉科，帮我解开这该死的绳子。那个对你有好处。”哈利站起来，狠狠剜了年轻的家主一眼。  
妈的，又硬了。德拉科完全放弃遮掩，顶着抬头的小龙走向哈利帮他解开绳子。  
“你们贵族真是精力充沛。”哈利讽刺道。  
“那也比不过你淫荡。”德拉科在哈利弹力十足的屁股上摸了一把，把手伸到他面前“这才跪了多久，就湿透了，嗯？”  
哈利轻笑，向后一靠，德拉科顺势环住哈利，低头靠近哈利的脖颈，深吸一口，伸出舌头舔舐还没有痊愈的伤口。下身微微磨蹭，手也经由松垮的上衣抚上饱满的胸膛，时不时还能蹭到早已挺立的凸起。每当这时，哈利总会轻微的抖动，后穴夹紧，那张嘴里终于不会再吐出恼人的讽刺的话。  
哈利从来不掩饰自己对快感的渴望，以及对德拉科的占有欲。在床上，他会说出任何德拉科喜欢的话语，求饶的，不满足的，夸奖的，示爱的……  
他爱这个小混蛋，没错，德拉科在哈利面前确实算得上小，虽然不知道什么原因，德拉科初拥后失去了和哈利有关的所有记忆，还回去继承了马尔福庄园，继续自己和之前别无二致的贵族生活，但哈利作为初拥着对被初拥者的吸引还在，只要在德拉科巡视领地时路过，被他多看了两眼的哈利理所当然的被善于钻营的人打扮好送到床上。  
“在想什么？”德拉科不满哈利的走神，狠狠掐了一下凸起，右手下滑握住开始吐出液体的小哈利。  
“嗯。德，德拉科。”哈利被这一下打的措手不及，疼痛刺激着哈利躬身，德拉科的阳物正好卡进哈利的臀沟，龟头隔着粗糙的衣物顶着流水的小洞。  
“嘶！”德拉科被刺激的不轻，本就抬头的硬物更加昂扬，哈利感觉德拉科要把他的裤子操进他的后穴里。粗糙的布料摩擦穴口也摩擦龟头，给两人都带来愉悦的享受。  
哈利有些不满足浅浅的，连插入都不算的触碰，他渴望更多，和他的造物一起，坠入快感的深渊。“怎么，硬不起来了？我看也是，满庄园的美人恐怕早把您掏空了。”  
德拉科没有在意这调情一般的挑衅，他只是撕开裤子就着淫水狠狠插进哈利下面的小嘴，因为德拉科知道，要让上面的嘴吐出好听的话只有满足下面那张嘴这一条路。“啊！天啊，德拉科，你，唔，该死的，啊~你他妈的都不扩张吗！”哈利转头怒瞪。结果就是上面的小嘴也被限制住，德拉科的舌头灵活的撬开牙关，逗弄起里面的柔软，舌尖划过上牙堂，麻，痒，哈利抖动一下，身体里的灼热更近一步，重重顶到那一点，后穴猛地收紧。看着哈利因为突然地快感而泛红的眼角，德拉科有些后悔没有及时放开哈利的嘴，致使错过动听的声音，但夜还长不是吗。  
德拉科使劲顶着，好像要把自己的卵蛋也塞进哈利的后穴，猛烈攻势下哈利被顶的根本站不稳，只好撑住椅子扶手，给自己找一个支点，“啊，不要，德拉科，德拉科—不，唔”  
德拉科喜欢哈利动情的时候叫自己的名字，他保持后入的姿势，压下身，胸膛与哈利的后背紧贴，头靠在哈利的脖颈，因为刚才的吻而撕裂的伤口开始流血，德拉科仅仅是舔舐，并没有继续扩大伤口的意思，就算平时哈利再怎么嚣张，在吸血鬼面前也只是个柔弱的人类，一个会因为主人耽于食欲而失血过多甚至死亡的人类。  
德拉科爱哈利，仅仅因为巡视领地时瞥到的碧绿的眼睛，他对哈利一见钟情了，天知道当时的自己有多失态，死死盯着，像一条刚从冬眠中苏醒亟待捕猎的蛇。回到庄园，他就见到下面人给他的礼物。礼物并没有身在敌人地盘的自觉，嘴里吐出一连串讽刺恼人的话，但是德拉科就是硬了，贵族的紧身裤让一切一览无余，德拉科没有解开哈利的包装，他只是咬了哈利的脖颈。  
德拉科是吸血鬼，虽然他自己也不知道怎么回事，但他从来不吸人血，那些闻起来像是臭鱼的肮脏的血，还没兔子血可口，兔子血也只是勉强入口的水准。可是眼前这个人类不一样，他的血甜美，诱人，德拉科开始分泌大量的唾液，他想要更多，更多。不！不行！德拉科猛地起身，后退几步，他的礼物已经失血过多，躺在地上一动不动。他差点杀了他的人类！  
这个事实震惊了德拉科，万幸的是哈利活了下来，代价是至今脸色苍白，身体温度低于正常人类。至此，德拉科再也不敢放肆进食，依旧每天喝着没滋没味的兔子血，偶尔馋的不行才敢舔两口。  
德拉科抚慰着小哈利，上下撸动，有时候揉搓两颗可爱的卵蛋，哈利的阴茎不能算小巧，但也没有德拉科的资本雄厚，粉粉嫩嫩一看就是没有品尝过女人的滋味连自慰都少有，顶端渗出透明液体，下身也不听，继续耸动。  
“啊！”哈利呻吟出声。德拉科握着哈利的腰旋转180°把他放在椅子上，两腿大张分别搭在两侧扶手上，德拉科能更清楚的看到充满泪水和情欲的绿宝石，下身更快的抽插，“我错了，德拉科，我错了。”换了姿势后，德拉科几乎，每一次插入都能重重碾过他的敏感点，哈利有些承受不住，连连求饶。德拉科重重一顶，道“我怎么不知道天不怕地不怕的哈利波特还有认错的时候。”哈利的声音带着哭腔“我真的错了，德拉科，我不该和张说话，不该同意赫敏的野餐邀请，不该……啊，嗯，慢，慢点，求你了，慢一点德拉科，求你，”德拉科的怒火消下去一点，他也在反省，最近是不是忽略了自家人类，果然还是做得不够啊，这么有精神，还有力气勾搭别的女孩子。于是，哈利得到的不是温柔的爱抚，反而是变本加厉的狂风暴雨，哈利除了抱紧自己的腿弯，发出各种或求饶或咒骂的在德拉科听起来一律是呻吟的话语别无他法。最后，一股热流射进甬道打在敏感点上，哈利也叫着射了出来。德拉科抱起累坏的哈利进了浴室。  
第二天，哈利睁开眼见到的是一脸愧疚的德拉科，眼神里带着熟悉的依赖，哈利懒洋洋的从被窝里做起，道“马尔福家主想起来了？”德拉科脸色不太自然“咳，是的主人，我想起来了。”赫敏和秋张的药方果然是管用的，不愧是百事通和拉文克劳世家的继承人。“那么，我亲爱的德拉科，愿意和参加野餐并向赫敏和秋张表达谢意吗？”“等您能起床吧，到时候我会邀请众人的。”德拉科看向哈利下身，笑着吻了一下哈利的唇。  
“滚！”迎接德拉科的是一个枕头。


End file.
